The One That Got Away
by kopiarabica
Summary: OnKey - Onew / Key Key merasa ada yang aneh ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bertemu, entah Key punya firasat buruk tentang ini, dari nada bicara kekasihnya di telepon ketika memintanya datang ke café hari itu penuh akan kejanggalan, karena bukan nada bicara yang biasa lelaki itu gunakan untuk mengajaknya berkencan seperti biasa.


**The One That Got Away**

**Paring **: OnJongKey

**Rating **: T

**Genre **: Major angst(?)

**Length **: Oneshoot

**Word count** : 1648

**A/N **: I got the idea of the story after listen to Katy Perry's song – The One That Got Away. Please be vivid on your comment, flames are not allowed but critical comment is highly appreciated, so let me know your thought about my story.

Key merasa ada yang aneh ketika kekasihnya tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bertemu, entah Key punya firasat buruk tentang ini, dari nada bicara kekasihnya di telepon ketika memintanya datang ke café hari itu penuh akan kejanggalan, karena bukan nada bicara yang biasa lelaki itu gunakan untuk mengajaknya berkencan seperti biasa. "Key kita perlu bicara, temui aku di café biasa kita bertemu," kata suara itu, begitu dingin, ingin Key menyangkal firasat buruknya akan pertemuan ini.

Kembali ia menyesap American Coffee yang biasa ia pesan setiap berkunjung di café itu, demi apapun ia ingin kekasihnya segera memulai pembicaraan dan menjelaskan maksud pertemuan mereka, keheningan diantara mereka sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Key," kata lelaki itu memecah kesunyian.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba memintaku datang, hyung?" tanyanya ia tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, Tuhan semoga ini bukan hal yang buruk.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau tahu Key bahwa enam bulan terakhir kebersamaan kita adalah masa-masa terindah dalam hidupku, dan aku sangat menghargai waktu kau relakan untukku," lanjut pria itu, seperti siklus yang selalu berulang dalam hidupnya dengan cinta masa lalunya, tolong jangan ucapkan kata-kata klasik itu, jangan katakan pujian itu sebagai tanda selamat tinggal, Tuhan, Key sungguh berharap semoga ini bukan perpisahan.

"Jangan katakan itu, hyung. Itu terdengar seperti kau akan mengucapkan perpisahan bagi kita," pinta Key, walau ia masih ingin berpikir positif namun pertanda itu terlalu jelas, dan diampun menyergap. Laki-laki bermata bulan sabit, itu menghirup napas panjang, seolah ada beban yang begitu berat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Dengan halus seperti biasa, lelaki itu meraih tangan Key dan mengusap lembut punggung pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ehm, you're like the back of my own hands Key, I know you so well. Even I can tell, your feeling now," lanjutnya dan kembali menghirup napas panjang, beban itu semakin berat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Key, kau bisa membenciku, kau bisa menyalahkanku sebesar yang kau mau, tapi kau benar Key, ini adalah perpisahan kita. Maaf, kita sudah berakhir Key," dia benci dia selalu benar, perlahan cairan hangat meleleh dari sudut matanya dan jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya. Kenapa? Bukankah kebersamaan mereka sungguh sempurna? Bagai sepasang puzzle yang saling melengkapi, satu sama lain tidak akan lengkap tanpa kebersamaan keduanya. Key tahu pasti mereka berdua bahagia, kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus berpisah? Kenapa ini harus berakhir? Ia butuh alasan untuk perpisahan menyakitkan ini.

"Give me one good reason hyung! Why we should break up? We were perfect as couple, weren't we?" tuntut Key, ia menhapus berkas air matanya, ia tak akan terbisa dengan ini, ketika tak akan ada lagi yang menghapus air matanya. No one would shed his tears; no one would offer his shoulder to him to lean on. Oh, that was hurt.

"Sederhana Key, aku telah menemukan jalanku sendiri. Ku harap kau bisa menemukan jalanmu sendiri dan melanjutkan hidupmu," jawab pria itu. Kekasihnya – well- mantan kekasihnya adalah pembohong yang buruk dan jika ia bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan seyakin itu maka ini pasti benar, ini bukan lelucon, mereka benar-benar berpisah. Bagai menelan pil pahit, tetapi ini kenyataan. Yeah, he's the one who got a way, and the way that he would through was not his way with Key.

Dan laki-laki itupun pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan sigap Key meraih pergelanggan tangan laki-laki itu , "hyung, jebal!" pinta Key putus asa. "Kita masih bisa membicarakan ini! Maaf jika aku pernah menyakitimu, maaf jika sikapku mungkin menyebalkan, aku janji aku akan berubah, tapi aku jangan tinggalkan aku hyung!" mohon Key, ia tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, di mana harga diri seorang Almighty Key.

"You're pathetic Key," itulah kata-kata terakhir laki-laki itu sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Key, genggaman tangan Key melonggar dan ia akhirnya melepaskan kepergian laki-laki yang amat sangat dicintainya itu.

Di kegelapan Key melanjutkan tangisnya, arti kegelapan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, karena tiba-tiba semua lampu di café itu padam, meninggalkanya dalam kesuyian yang sempurna, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas isakkan tangisnya. Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, pertama putus dengan kekasihnya, dan sekarang mati lampu? Key berharap semoga tidak ada badai ketika ia pulang nanti. Hari itu sudah seperti neraka untuknya. Seharusnya sejak ia jangan terlalu berharap akan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu, jelas akan terlalu banyak rintangan, mereka berdua sama‑sama anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga masing-masing, mungkin itu alasan pria itu meninggalkannya.

**meori nan hwanghol hae**

**Nal seuchyeogal ddae**

**ajjilhan geol nan**

**Geureol ddaemada nan**

**nee yeppeun eereumeul**

**Bulleobogo shipeo eereokhae~~~**

Apakah takdir belum puas mempermainkannya? Ketika Key hendak beranjak pergi, lagu yang tiba-tiba mengalun mengema di dalam café itu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Lagu bertitle "Your Name" itu adalah salah satu masterpiece kekasihnya - secara teknis- **mantan kekasihnya**sekarang, yang dulu berkata bahwa lagu itu diciptakan untukknya, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

What tha? Lampu café kembali menyala dan seketika pula semua orang di dalam café menari disekelilingnya, apakah ini semacam jebakan? Seorang gadis kecil mengulurkan tangannya dan membawanya untuk ikut menari ketika musik berganti dengan musik yang lebih ceria. Ini membingungkan.

Lampu kembali padam, namun tidak untuk lampu di panggung utama café itu, rupanya seseorang telah bersiap untuk pertunjukan utama malam itu. Sejurus kemudian musik romantis mulai mengalun.

**If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?**

**If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

**If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?**

**If you you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?**

**I never know what the future brings**

**But I know you're here with me now**

**We'll make it through and I hope**

**You are the one I share my life with**

**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand**

**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**

**Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?**

Key mengenal betul sosok yang melantunkan lagu itu di panggung utama kini, dari tatapannya jelas lagu ini ditunjukkan untuknya dan hanya untuknya. Bukankah itu laki-laki yang baru memutuskannya sepuluh menit yang lalu?

**If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?**

**If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?**

**If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?**

**If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my ****_husband?_**

Dan musikpun berhenti, "Sorry Key, aku tahu ini keterlaluan, tetapi aku bersumpah bahwa ini bukan ideku," kata pria itu. Gadis kecil itu kembali menuntun langkah Key untuk mendekati sosok yang dengan sepenuh hati masih ia cintai itu, di mana sosok itu juga mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apakah ini semacam hidden camera hyung? Sama sekali tidak lucu hyung!" sentak Key begitu mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Well, aku memang tidak melucu, itu bukan tujuanku Key, karena tujuanku adalah . . .," pria itupun berlutut di depan Key, klasik, dan kemudian ia mempersembahkan sebuah cincin pernikahan di dalam kotak beludru, "ini tujuanku Key, would you marry me Kim Kibum? And spend the rest of our life together until death separate us?" lanjutnya. Ini sama sekali bukan lelocon, apa pria ini sudah gila, sepuluh menit yang lalu dia memutuskannya dan sekarang ia melamarnya.

"I'm waiting for you, beautiful," ucap pria itu.

"You're jerk, Lee Jinki! Dan lelucon mu benar-benar buruk, aku pikir kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku tadi," respon Key.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, tetapi aku hanya bermaksud agar momen ini lebih berkesan untukmu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, _my beautiful_. Jadi? Kau tahu aku masih menunggu jawabanmu," jelasnya.

"You're still a jerk, but you're the only jerk that I want to marry with," jawab Key.

"Apakah itu berarti 'ya'?" kata laki-laki bernama Lee Jinki itu meyakinkan.

"Yes, I do. I wanna marry you," jawab Key dan di detik selanjutnya sebuah cincin bermata berlian sudah tersemat di jari manisnya, ia memeluk dan mengecup bibir kekasih – secara teknis**- calon suaminya** sekarang seperti ia tak akan ada hari esok.

"Sepupuku Taemin dan temanmu Minho yang merencanakan ini Key, maaf aku sungguh tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu," ujar Jinki begitu Key melepaskan pelukannya sejenak.

"Kami minta maaf karena membuatmu menagis Key, tapi maksud kami memang hanya ingin membuat momen proposal Jinki hyung lebih berkesan," ujar suara bass yang Key kenali sebagai suara sahabatnya, Minho yang muncul di belakangnya bersama kekasihnya Teamin.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan begitu indah untuk seorang Kim Kibum. Di mana kekasihnya telah menemukan jalan untuk mereka berdua, yaitu pernikahan. Akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya? Bernarkah? Tunggu, di tengah kegelapan malam, dan dinginnya udara musim dingin kota Seoul seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar memandang dengan pilu kegembiraan yang ia saksikan dari luar kaca jendela café itu.

**"Aku bahagia karena kau telah menemukan kebahagianmu, _my beautiful._**

**Tetapi, jika di kehidupan lain**

**Akulah yang akan menjadi laki-laki bagimu**

**Menjaga janji kita untuk menghadapi segalanya**

**Dan dalam kehidupan lain**

**Aku akan membuatmu bertahan**

**So I don't have to say**

**_Y_****_ou were the one that got away_******

**and settle down**

**Karena aku masih mencintaimu . . .**

**Lee Jinki . . .****" batin pria itu pada hatinya yang terasa kosong.**

"Jonghyun?" ujar Jinki hampir tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri ketika sekelebat menangkap kehadiran sosok di luar café itu sebelum sosok itu menghilang dalam kepekatan malam.

**T.H.E E.N.D**

Beneran nggak pede ngepost cerita ini, maaf kalau jalan ceritanya membingungkan. Jadi intinya ini mah broken Jongnyu/Onhyun (ana masih bingung seme ama ukenya couple ini) terus endingnya OnKey^^. Ketebak nggak endingnya? Maaf klo banyak misstypo.

Ini angst buat pecinta Onhyun couple seperti ana T,T. Btw, ana ngerasa endingnya jadi agak horror -_-

** Akhir kata, Review please!**


End file.
